The Queen and Her Jester
by EmotionalTragedy
Summary: Scarlet Rose is the most feared criminal in Gotham. With her 'mob' accent and enticing ways, she can get the Joker wrapped around her pinky finger...right?
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes widen in fear. "Please! No! I'm only a freshman in college!" Tears poured continuously down her face with each shaky sob she took.

"Now looky here Gotham," I said in my 'mob' accent. I looked directly into the camera, blocking my audience's view of the barely legal girl. "I will not stop doin what I do best unless the Joka is contained. I suggest, you uh, toughin up your police force quick or well you know…." I smirked.

"Please! NO!" the girl screamed louder and then, BANG, it was silent.

"Til next time," I saluted the camera and pressed the off button so that the live streaming stopped. "Good work Bugs," I smiled and turned to my friend, dropping the accent. She was shaking the ropes off of her shoulders. She stood from the chair and took the brown, curly wig off, revealing her straight, blonde hair. I untied the Italian mask from my head, and retied it around one of my belt loops.

I was ready to get out of my costume attire- black pants, white button up shirt(cuffs rolled to the elbows), a black, loose tie, a deep purple vest and a white pair of Nikes. Bugsy and Scooter dressed in the same fashion with different masks.

"Yea, so when we gunna get the next real victim. This is the third time I had to do this crap!" she ran her hand through her hair and we headed up the stairs to the main part of our warehouse.

"Meh, I dunno. Whenever I decided to make the next announcement," I smiled.

"Yea you better… Anyways, I'm headin to bed. Night Scarlet," Bugsy yawned and walked into her room.

"Nighty Night!" I called, just as she shut her door. I looked around and saw that my other good friend, Scooter, wasn't by me. He had been the one that fired the gun off for our little entertainment act. You see, even though it was just the three of us, that's all we needed to be the most notorious criminals in Gotham. We gave Scooter his name because he was always driving the getaway car since he was an ex street racer. "Scoooota!" I called into the darkness.

"Down here Boss!" his voice cracked and carried from our 'living room'. There was a low thud shortly after.

I walked slowly towards his voice. Something just wasn't right. I opened the door to see Scooter's body lying limply on the floor. I hurried to his side and checked his pulse. He was just knocked out. Suddenly, I heard that menacing laughter. I stood and turned to that man I loathed. I was so pissed, and I knew I wore my emotion on my face.

"Why so serious Doll?" he laughed again.

"I thought we went over this the last time we met- don't call me Doll!" I growled at him, my accent was back.

"Well, this is what the infamous Scarlet Rose really looks like, huh? Not too much to look at!" his insane laughter rang throughout the warehouse.

"God will you shut up?" I yelled exasperated. I pulled out my hand gun that I always kept securely held in my holster at my side. I fired three bullets into the Joker's chest. He stumbled back with each hit. He finally hit the wall and used it for support. Just as I thought he would slide down, he began laughing with his head still down. He picked his head up and unbuttoned his top four buttons to reveal a bullet proof vest. He began stalking towards me. My eyes widened for a split second, but I quickly composed myself. I aimed my gun for his head and pulled the trigger.

There was a distinct click allowing me to know I was out of bullets.

Shit.

He was closer now; his hand reached out for me. I pulled my arm back and hit him over the head with the gun. His head whipped to the side but that was all. He looked back at me, anger in his eyes, and cracked his neck. He stepped forward again. He reached for me one more time; but, instead of grabbing me, he started to shake violently. He dropped to the ground- and there was Bugsy with a taser in her hand.

"You're a life saver dawlin'!" I sighed and put a hand to my chest.

"I know," she smiled, "Now, let's get this guy to Arkham. He should have some fun there."

"Huh? What I miss?"Scooter slowly sat up and ran a hand through his curly black hair.

"C'mon Scoot! It's time to bring Funny Man here to the Asylum!" I smiled at him.

Scooter looked at the body and smirked. "Asshole," he spat then stood. He grabbed The Joker with ease and put him over his shoulder.

An hour later we had set a basket, with the Joker crammed in it (baby bonnet and all), on the front step of the Arkham Asylum. We watched from our deep red van as the door opened and the Joker was taken inside.

We laughed and drove away.

***

The next day I walked up to the front office desk of the Arkham Asylum. I was wearing a dark red, curly wig with blue contacts in my eyes. I had on a black pencil skirt and a white business blouse. I topped it all off with black clicking heels.

"Hallo, I am Doctor Emma Kaulitz. I came from the New York asylum. They want me to take a look at one of your clients," I kept a steady voice as I played off as a German psychiatrist.

"Sure thing. I'll need to see the file of the patient though," the secretary said. I handed her the file and her eyes widened. "Uh, are you sure you're here to see him?"

"Ja! That is what Doctor Arkham himself sent to my office," I acted annoyed.

"Uh, ok…" She handed me the file back and let me through the door.

"Heya Rosie! Where ya makin ya acquaintance to?" I heard the Riddler ask as I passed his cell.

"I go to the place where laughter comes cheap and rivalry comes quick," I smirked and continued my way to his cell. Since he was fairly new to the asylum, there were two guards outside his door. "Halo, I would like to go in and see my new client," I told them with the German accent.

They nodded, already gotten the message relayed to them via walkie talkie from the front desk. One of them opened the door and I stepped in. He looked up at me with bored eyes. He was sitting on his bed, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well doll I like the disguise. Ever think of dying your hair that color?" he smirked and leaned back against the wall. I grabbed a chair that was near the door.

"Hmm…no," I smirked and brought the chair closer to his bed. I had the 'mob' accent back.

"I can't believe that they bought that disguise," he muttered to himself, "but anyways, why are you-?"

"To have a little chat with you. I can get you out of here," I smirked larger.

"And the catch is…?"

"You get off the streets, let my people run this city like we should, and you work for me," I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms.

"What!?" he stood from his spot. "NO! I refuse! I'll die in this place if I have to-"

"Fine with me," I replied. I stood and began to walk to the door.

"Wait!" he called. I turned and faced him. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Ata boy!" I walked out of the room and back to the front desk.

Three weeks later the Joker was out of the Asylum and declared sane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Listen, Dollface I am NOT wearing this!" The Joker yelled shoving the Venetian clown mask back at me.

"Uh yea you are," I replied matter-of-factly. It wasn't that bad of a mask. It was a yellow with the eyes and mouth lined with red and white. And since the Joker had agreed to work for me, he had to wear the mask. It was something Bugsy, Scooter and I did ever since we started our business.

Suddenly he grabbed me by my upper arms and puts his face close to mine. "Listen up Rosebud. I don't give a damn about who you are and what you do. Because the truth is, I am a whole 'nother class of criminal than you. A better one. You better start sleepin with one eye open, otherwise some things might start happenin' around here," he growled at me. His breath was hot on my cheek.

"Whatever you say," I replied. "But just remember, I'm sure good ole doctor Arkham would love to see you," I smirked and there was suddenly the rapid clicking sound of a taser. He quickly let me go and raised his hands. His face was cold and angered; but nonetheless he took the mask and strapped it onto his head.

We had 'acquired' the Joker his own 'uniform' (basically the same things my friends and I wore, but instead of a purple vest, he got a black one). This time for our little heist, the Joker and Bugsy will be causing a distraction up at the police station. They would be loading some forty barrels of kerosene into the basement of the station while Scoot and I will be bustin' out some friends of ours' from the Asylum.

Scooter and I got out at the Asylum first. We waited in the back of the building until some male nurses came to throw out the trash. We quickly knocked them out and stole the uniforms. We remained in the back of the building until I heard my walkie talkie chirp.

"Alrighty Rosie- you're good to go," Bugsy's voice came out from my back pocket. There was laughter coming in from the background. Apparently the Joker was enjoying himself.

"C'mon Scoot," I said and we walked inside. We passed a few orderlies with a nod; and then we started handing out gas masks to my favorites. There were only three- the Riddler, Scarecrow and the ever famous Harvey Two-Face. "Put em on and step back!" I yelled putting my own gas mask on. Scooter put his own mask on and pulled the pen on the tear gas. Immediately the entire cell row was filled with the gas.

Then, there was the sound of the fire alarm. I had pulled the handle down and watched as all the cells opened up with a clang. My three dear friends ran out behind Scoot and I to the back doors. We ran to the front where Bugsy and Joker were waiting in the car. Joker climbed from the passenger seat to the back and Bugsy replaced him. The three men climbed into the very back. Scooter got into the driver's seat and I sat in next to the Joker just as Scoot hit the gas.

I pulled off my gas mask and quickly put on the Venetian mask so the three criminals wouldn't see my face; Scooter did the same. I turned to the men in the back and they were taking off their masks as well.

"Hello boys!" I said in that accent that has grown accustomed to me.

"So what's the deal Rosie?" Scarecrow asked, pulling out his own mask from his back pocket.

"We are going to find Batman, kill him, and take back our city," I smiled a toothy grin at them.

They were all silent for a long time. Well, that was until the Joker broke it. "Are you kidding me? Listen Rosebud, we've been tryin to do that for ages. None of us have succeeded, that's why we cause chaos!" The Joker's menacing laughter continued. I just stared at him with crossed arms until he stopped.

"Finished?" I asked when it looked like he had calmed down.

"Uhm… no!" he began to cackle again. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the jaw. His head it the window with a slight thud, and he was out.

"Anyways, back to the plan. I do realize that we have all tried to take out Bat Boy. And I do realize that we have all failed… miserably. But that was when we worked by ourselves. I figured that if criminal master minds fail alone; what would happen if they worked together?" A mischievous glint went off in my eye. The three criminals took some time to take in the information. I looked out the window to see we were pulling up to the Gotham docks. "Well choose now. Or, for a lack of better words, you're sleepin' with the fishes tonight."

"I'm in," Scarecrow said.

"Me too," Two-Face agreed.

I looked to the Riddler expectantly. "Kiss your babies and tuck 'em in bed; we're gunna play with bat boy till he's dead!" he started laughing loudly and we drove away from the docks.

"So what's the deal with the sleepin clown?" Two-Face asked referring to the sleeping Joker upstairs.

"We made a deal last week; he works for me," I smirked and he chuckled.

"You can't tame the untamable; you only get bit by that tiger," Riddler was twirling his baton in the corner.

"Nobody asked you," Scarecrow snarled. I rolled my eyes at him; he didn't like the Riddler because the rhymes always made his head hurt.

"But Nobody didn't ask me," a smile started to creep up the Riddler's face.

"Oh yea, well how 'bout we see what's goin on in that head of your's," Scarecrow got up from his chair and stalked towards the Riddler- he had one of his nightmares in his hand.

"Scarecrow!" I ran in between them as he raised the syringe. I was able to stop the Riddler from getting hit; I was just hit with the concoction in the process.

I fell to my knees and leaned against the wall. My arms found their way around my stomach as it began to churn.

"Rosebud!" someone yelled out; I was too busy ignoring the outside world though to see who had called me.

The nightmare seemed kind of nice at first. I was sitting high on top of a very large pile of money. I was laughing and smiling from ear to ear. The only strange thing was the fact the Joker was sitting next to me, giving me a very concerned look. I smiled at him, trying to assure him I was O.K. He just stared at me. I reached a hand out to touch him when suddenly his face began to melt. The pile of money under me began to sink down. I looked down to see that roaches and spiders and other sorts of bugs begin to scurry from underneath me. I screamed out in fright and began to run when my arm was captured by someone. I turned to see the Joker's half-melted face. He raised his hand that held a knife and began slashing at me. I kept backing up with each movement his arm made. Then, suddenly, I fell. I tumbled down into the darkness when-

"Rosie! Rosebud! Wake up!" I was slapped hard across the face. I blinked my eyes, feeling them being moisturized by my tears. I grabbed the nearest person by me and sobbed into their chest. They put their arms around me in comfort. "All of you- leave!" I felt his rough voice reverberate in his chest. I gasped when I realized who it was and pushed the Joker away.

Bugsy ran to my side and embraced me. I cried on her shoulder. "Sh sh," she consoled me. "What happened?"

"Th-there were bugs everywhere; a-and the Joker was trying to kill me and I f-fell," I let out a deep, shaky breathe as I began to calm down.

"Is that all?" she whispered.

I nodded and said, "I-I don't know why I'm so scared though. It wasn't that big of a thing."

"It was a new syrup," Scarecrow said from the far side of the room. "It leaves side effects of fear once the nightmare's done. I… I'm sorry," he mumbled the last part. I guess it was hard for a nasty villain to say sorry just one time.

"S'ok," I mumbled and started to stand. Bugs stood with me. We all walked out of the room and to our respected private areas.

Well, almost all of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Joker sat quietly on the floor of the make shift kitchen. He was angry and upset; but most of all, he was confused.

First of all, he was angry with Scarecrow. That dumb bastard should have had enough common sense to stop himself before Scarlet got hit. Then, he was upset because in her nightmare, he had tried to kill her. However, he was so confused by the emotion that coursed through his veins. Why did he care so much about the woman that had enslaved him? Why had he wanted to kill Scarecrow on the spot instead of cackle in laughter at the blank look on Scarlet's face? Why did he want to comfort the notorious Scarlet Rose?

He sighed and picked himself off of the floor. He trudged heavily, but quietly, up the stairs to his own private quarters. He silently shut his door behind him and started to get comfortable. As hard as he tried not to, his mind wandered to that sweet little Rosebud in the room next to his.

As he unhooked his watch, he wondered what time she liked to get into bed and wake up. As he unbuttoned his vest, he wondered if she counted each button like he did. As he loosened and took off his tie, he wondered if she'd ever had dreams of becoming a big corporate manager. As he slipped off his shoes, he wondered if she'd ever wanted to be somebody different.

The Joker walked over to his mirror and stared at the dark circles under his eyes. And they weren't from his makeup. Within the past week of living under the Scarlet Rose's order, he had to refrain from using his makeup.

Instead the dark circles were from the countless of hours he had stayed awake during the night, contemplating and plotting revenge on the girl that had taken away his dignity.

Suddenly there was a rap at the door.

"What?" he growled.

"Uhm… it's me, Joker," her voice rang out like the songs of love birds.

"Come in."

She stepped through the door; she too was only in her black pants and white button up shirt. Her mask was off and he could now clearly see her chocolate brown eyes.

"I, uh, just wanted to let you know that you don't have to work for me anymore. I would like it if you stayed, though," she whispered just barely enough for him to hear.

He stared at her. What was he supposed to say? Thank you? He didn't think so.

"I'll stay toots, because I want a piece of that bat myself." She smiled and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

He stared at the door for a moment; then reached into a drawer. He pulled out a tub of black paint; followed by tubs of red and white paint.

Once he was done painting his face, he stood back and looked at himself in the mirror.

Forget all that emotion crap. The Joker was back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

BOOM!

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" The Joker laughed shooting off bullets into the sky.

"This footage was taken earlier today and as you can see, it seems as though The Joker and Scarlet Rose have teamed up and are causing havoc in our city," footage of the Joker and me with linked arms popped up on the TV We were playing doe-c-doe in the middle of traffic firing our guns. We had been hoping Bat Boy would come out to play, but no such luck. He was keeping a low profile lately. "Gotham city needs a hero again. One that won't run away…"The TV clicked off and I looked at the Joker beside me.

We started laughing loudly at the same time.

"Woo lawd! That was AH-mazing!" I said in between fits of giggles. "We are going to have this city wrapped all around our finger!"

"You said it Dollface! We are quite the pair!"

Then it got quiet. Really quiet.

I coughed in the silence. "So uh… where's everybody at."

"Bugs and Scoot are at the store. Scarecrow is in his little 'lab'. Two-Face is sulking in his room (like usual). And Riddler is out causing his own chaos on the town."

I stared at him. "How and why do you know these things?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm very… observant… HAHAH!" he began laughing all over again. I shook my head and went to my bedroom. His laughter didn't stop until I shut my door.

I sat on my bed Indian Style and stared at my wall; trying to get over the fact I get ADD moments when I think.

_  
Ugh I hate this color yellow on my walls, _I thought, _speaking of yellow, I wonder what the Joker would think if I bought a duck. Ooo… I want fried duck. God I love Chinese food. No! I want sushi. Or maybe-_

My door burst open and the Joker ran in wielding a knife. He ran and jumped for me. I did a tumble set off the bed, grabbed my gun and pointed it at his forehead; his knife at my throat.

"What. The FUCK. Is. Your. PROBLEM!?" I yelled at him. Neither one of us moved.

"I'm on to you," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I answered.

"What are you doing to my head?" he mumbled.

"What?" I looked at him confused, lowering the gun to his nose.

He seemed to be struggling with his words, making little grunting sounds every now and then. He got off the bed so he was standing in front of me. We both dropped our weapons to our sides and stared at each other.

Suddenly, he grabbed my face, pulling me forward. His lips pressed against mine and I heard my gun clank against the floor. I gave into the kiss and pressed my body against his. After a little while, he pulled back and looked at me. I smiled some seeing his makeup smudged.

"I'm on to you," he whispered again. He turned, climbed over my bed and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"He WHAT!?"

"SHHH! God Bugs why you gotta be so loud?"

"I'm just sayin chick… what if he's tryin to get to you? Like, what if once we take over Gotham, he's gunna take you out first because he knows your weaknesses?"

"Not happenin'. And you know that."

She sighed. "What about Scooter? He and the Joker seem to be gettin pretty close. What if-?"

"Hey you guys!" Scooter practically skipped into the room. "What we doin? Paintin' nails? Talkin bout girl stuff? Heeeeeeey!"

We laughed at Scooter's impression. He was always there to make us smile and giggle at the hardest times.

"So Scoot you wanna go have some fun?" I smirked at him.

"What you got in mind Babycakes?"

"AHAHAHAHAH! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM SCARLET ROSE!" I cackled and fired the gun.

"PLAYER ONE WINS!" the game yelled out.

"I won I won! You lost you lost!" I sang out and started doing my happy dance. Scooter huffed and crossed his arms.

"You cheated," he mumbled.

"Wever!" I laughed and started pointing my fingers at his face, singing again.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" a voice came from upstairs.

"NO!" I yelled back laughing.

After that, thuds could be heard coming down the each of the stairs. The Joker came into the room, eyes flaming.

"Who told me 'no'?" he said in between his teeth.

I pointed my finger at Bugsy who was sitting in the corner quietly. "Huh, what?" she looked up from her book. "What the fuck!? What I do?!"

The Joker let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that a criminal- who's more wanted than I am- is so childish."

"Oh you know you like it," I winked at him. He stared at me then turned and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hands up; heads down!" The Joker yelled cocking the rifle. Everyone on the main floor of Wayne Industries was on their knees. "Anyone I see move their hands from the current position will be-." BANG! He shot a man who was reaching for the panic button. "Well it's good to know I won't have to finish that sentence!" he laughed insanely loud. "Now- where is Bruce Wayne?"

Nobody answered.

"I'm sorry, maybe you didn't hear me," he shot a woman in the forehead. "Where. Is. Bruce. Wayne?!"

"Right here," a voice came from the door way. I looked towards the voice, it wasn't Mr. Wayne's.

"Sorry Bat Boy. I'm looking for Mr. Wayne," Joker stated and turned around, ignoring Batman.

Batman started for the Joker. I quickly ran behind him and hit him over the head with my rifle. Batman fell on his back and looked up at me, dazed.

"Hey Joka! You think we should see Battie's face?" I giggled and he slid his way over to me.

"I think we should Rosebud!" he began laughing again.

I reached down and grabbed the edge of his mask. I started to pull up when –

"Now, why don't we see your face instead!?" I felt the strings of my mask being tugged. I quickly grabbed the persons hand and flipped him on his back.

"What the hell is this?" The boy must've been at least twenty years old. He too was wearing a black suit, almost like Batman's. He was wearing a mask that just covered the areas around his eyes and there was a white "R" on his left breast. I put my foot on the boy's chest to keep him from getting up.

"Well well… looks like Battie here's got a sidekick.." The Joker snorted then started to laugh. He leaned down to the boy and whispered, "What's your name?"

"R-Robin," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

The Joker just couldn't seem to stop laughing today. "R-Robin y-you say?" he mocked. "Well why don't we play a game? Rosie, why don't set Batman here up for our little show?" he tossed me rope from out of his jacket.

I let my foot off of 'Robin's' chest and the Joker held him up by the collar. Though the Batman was slightly heavy, I drug him to a swivel chair. I sat him up tied the ropes securely around him. I turned the chair so it was facing the Joker and Robin.

"Ever play Russian roulette?" Joker questioned.

"N-"

"Me either!" he cackled again. "But I am aware of the rules. We're going to play the Scarlet Rose way though." I smirked and walked toward them.

I drew out from my holster a pistol. I popped it open to reveal the holes where the bullets lay. "You, Joka and I will be playing. Joka, honey, you have the cards?" He pulled a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket and handed them to me. "Look in the gun _bird. _How many bullets are there?"

"One," he said looking at the gun.

"Good. And how many spots for the bullet to go?"

His face contorted into confusion. "Three?"

"Yes sir! This gun was specially made for my great grandfather way back when. Now I want you to pull a card out of the deck. Don't look at it till I tell ya!" he did as he was told. "Joka?" I looked at him and he pulled his card out along with mine. I snapped the gun shut and handed the cards back to Joker. I took my card and spun the bullets in the barrel. "Now flip ya cards!" I stated and flipped mine over. "Ooo! I have the Ace of Spades!" I giggled.

"I have the Jack of Hearts. Go figure," Joker mumbled.

"Whatcha got Robby?!" I squealed.

"Nine of Clubs," he said slightly relieved.

"Me first!" I said excitedly. I put the gun to my temple and pulled the trigger. _Click_. I handed the pistol to the Joker. He pulled the trigger and-

_  
Click._

"G'night Robby!" I whispered. The Joker placed the barrel to Robin's head; his finger on the trigger-

"We have the place surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" the Commissioner said over the megaphone.

I sighed and frowned looking at the Joker. "Oh Poo!" I pouted, "We don't get to finish our game!"

"I'm sorry Doll. Till next time- Bat Boy, Bird Brain," Joker saluted them both. He then took my hand and we made our escape.

"He's got a fricken sidekick for God's sakes! Batman is gettin worse and worse every day!" Two-Face laughed and we all joined in.

"And not to mention that little Robin doesn't even know how to keep a straight face when looking in the eyes of mass murderers," I stated. "I would love to have him in front of me again. The way he trembled in fear; how every breath he had taken shuddered almost soundlessly- that was the purest fear I'd ever seen. I loved it."

Everyone that was around the table was silent. "Wow Rosebud. I didn't know you had it in ya," Joker mumbled. "You becoming more and more like me!" he let out that famous laugh of his.

I rolled my eyes and stood. I walked to our living area and looked around at random things I had never noticed before.

_  
Hmm… since when did we have that plant right there? Oh wait that's the lilies Scooter got Bugsy and I when-_

BANG!

The wall to my right exploded. I looked up to see Commissioner Gordon himself.

"Daaaaaaaaayum," I whined. "Coo coo cachou boys! They got us!" I yelled as two Gotham policemen hand cuffed me behind my back.

I was pushed out the warehouse and into the back seat of a white van. As soon as I sat down to men wearing blue scrubs were next to me.

"Oh hey Charlie, Dan. What's been goin on fellas?" I smiled up at each one of them. I loved having people that knew me on the inside.

Soon after, the rest of the crew was shoved in and we were on our way to Gotham City Jail. After that, we would be in Arkham Asylum.

The interrogation wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of fun. They would ask questions like:

"What's your motivation?"

And I would reply, "I claim insanity." Actually, that was my answer for everything- and after 10 questions (yes I counted) they just stopped asking all together.

Finally I was shipped to Arkham and handed a white jump suit. "You change now,"

growled a manly-looking woman.

"Well do I get to go to the bathroom? Because last time I came here-."

"NO!" she growled. "Change."

I shuddered and quickly put on the bland jump suite. As I folded my shirt to hand in to she-man, I noticed a little red blinking bug on my sleeve. But… bugs don't blink. I picked it off of my sleeve and shoved it into the pocket of the suit. I handed she-man the clothes and was escorted back to the common room.

All of my comrades were there. They looked at me angrily.

"Was this part of your plan Rose?" Scarecrow asked. I could clearly see his icy blue eyes without his mask.

I had an ADD moment again and thought, _woah, this is the first time the guys (besides the Joker) have seen me without the mask!_

"Uh…hello? Earth to Scarlet Rose!" Two-Face said.

"Oh! Sorry! Anyways, look what I found!" I sung out. I pulled the little red light out of my pocket and slid a chair over to join them.

"What-?"

"It's a tracker," the Joker growled, cutting off Bugsy's words. "I had one on me too. Damn Bird Boy must've got us when we got close to him." He pulled out a little red light, identical to mine.

"Mother Fu-…"

"Group session everybody!" Dr. Eckle, our psychiatrist, walked into the common room and pulled up a seat to join our circle. "Let see who we have here… Edward Nygma.."

"Riddler," he grunted.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Eckle asked.

"Never mind," he sighed seeing it would be useless anyways.

"Okie doke! Next is…Joker? They don't seem to have your real name… why don't you tell us what it is?"

"Joker," he stated.

"No your real na-"

"Joker," he said firmly.

"Alrighty then. Uhm… oo.. Mr. Harvey Dent! Good to see you are trying to put your life back on track!" I snorted. "Oh you must be Amanda Way," she smiled at me.

" That I am… unfortunately," I mumbled.

"Amanda? AHAHHAHA!" The Joker cackled.

I found a random pen on the floor and chucked it at his face.

It hit him in the forehead.

"I see that one more time and your privileges will be taken away!" Dr. Eckle said to us. The Joker glared at me and she continued. "Who else? Oh! You must be Stacy Danes!" she smiled at Bugsy. Bugsy gave her a fake smile back. "Oh and you are William Tart, right?" She smiled to Scooter.

"Yea sure," he said folding his arms and putting his head down.

"And, Doctor Jonathan Crane. How have you been?" she looked to Scarecrow.

"Doctor?" I looked confused.

"Yea… I use to work here in Arkham about ten years ago. I found out everything that would make a person tick. That's how I made my nightmares…"

"Oooh…" I widen my eyes and looked interested.

"Ok! Why don't we do inkblots, hm?" Eckle smiled at all of us. I rolled my eyes and- "How about we start with you Amanda?"

I looked at her. "I really don't wanna-."

"Not participating in group will also result in your privileges being taken away," she said in that calm psychiatrist voice. I just stared at her. "Ok so what do you think of this one?" she held up the first inkblot.

"Hmmm…. A unicorn!" I giggled.

"Ok, good," how about this one?"

"Uhm… a unicorn!"

" Ok… and this one?"

"Unicorn!"

This continued for several minutes and everyone in the room was stifling laughs (except for Eckle of course).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I stared up at the ceiling of my little white room. It was about an hour past lights out and I was lying down, hands behind my head. It was completely silent except for the patter of footsteps running up and down the hall. I smiled as they stopped in front of my door. There was a clank against the metal.

_  
Tick. Tick. Tick. BOOM!_

I stood from my bed and was handed back my clothes I had come here in. Ah, how I love the Joker.

_**  
"So Dollface, you and your friends helped me get outta here before, so Ima help you. But we are not letting the other three know," he growled at me the week before.**_

_**  
"Ok, fine with me," I smiled at him. "So how we gunna do this?"**_

_**  
"I got in touch with some friends earlier," he smirked.**_

I ran down the hall way behind two masked men. I was ushered down the stairs and out the door where a black van was waiting for us. The double back doors were open and I jumped in. The doors were shut behind me. I waited for my eyes to adjust with the darkness. I looked around and saw Bugsy and Scoot already dressed in their regular clothes.

"`Sup fellas!" I smiled and they laughed.

"You might wanna buckle up," came the deep voice from the front. Before I could ask why, the car screeched and took off. I was instantly slammed against the side of the van.

"Shit Joker!" I yelled out. All I got was his laughter in response.

"Breaking News! The Joker and Scarlet Rose along with Bugsy Maroni and Scooter Tate have broken out of Arkham Asylum!" the radio was muffled by our laughter.

"We have the city in panic and we didn't even do a thing!" I cackled.

Once we calmed down, the Joker said, "Now, down to business." He licked his lips and put his hands down on the table we surrounded. "You three work for me now."

"Ha that's a good one Joka!" I giggled and leaned back in my seat. He glared at me.

"I ain't jokin sweet cheeks," he growled. My smile instantly dropped as his four henchmen stepped out of the shadows.

I pushed my chair back and stood. "There is no way in hell I am working for you!" I screamed at him.

"Kinda sucks when you're on the short end of the stick, doesn't it?" he threw his head back and made his laugh echo around the room.

"Bugsy run!" I said to her and we started to run out. She thankfully made it through the door but I was captured. She turned back to me. "GO!" I yelled and she obeyed.

I was quickly tied to a chair. I looked around trying to find Scooter- only to see him standing next to the Joker. I gave him a questioning look.

"Your dear little Scooter decided to make the right choice," the Joker started laughing again. Scooter looked at me apologetically and I glared back.

"Boss, she got away," one of his henchmen grumbled.

"Forget about her. I just need my Rosebud," he whispered. He put his hand on my cheek and ran his thumb across my lips. This resulted in me biting his thumb. He yelled out and yanked his hand back. I smirked having the copper taste fill my taste buds. "It's ok, you'll succumb to me," he said.

_One two three four. One two three four. _

I counted each time my foot swung out from underneath the table. It was about a week later since the Joker decided to have us work for him. I had heard from Bugsy once since and she was fine. Earlier this morning, I told the Joker I would work for him. Needless to say, he was ecstatic. The only reason I gave up was because I now knew that there were 3,698 holes in the ceiling and 7,988 lines on the floor in front of me.

I was able to take a shower, but when I got out, my clothes weren't there. In their place were only a towel and a note saying:

**  
Rosebud,**

**Meet me by the pool table. You will find your acquired uniform there.**

No name at the bottom but I knew immediately it was from Joker. So here I was, sitting on top the pool table, in a towel, waiting for my clothes.

"Mm, say Dollface, you ever think about staying in that?" I picked my head up to see the Joker in front of me. He didn't have his make up on for the first time since he worked for me. He put the clothes down on the table and his hands on either side of me. He leaned his face close to mine. "You know Rosie, you could have some… privileges," his breath was hot on my cheek. His hand started running its way up my thigh.

I bit my lip and grabbed his shoulders. I brought him close to me. "I know… but I probably won't get them," I whispered and kneed him in the gut.

He doubled over, clutching his stomach. He started giggling and looked up at me. "You sure are a fighter."

"You should've known that before all this," I hissed and grabbed the clothes. I walked into the room he gave me and unfolded them. Three tubes of paint fell out with another note.

**  
You know what to do.**

I sighed and started to get dressed. The outfit consisted of purple leggings, a green tutu skirt, a purple and black striped wife beater, black fingerless gloves and chucks. I looked at the tubes of paint: red, black and white. Go figure. So, I painted my face similar to the Joker's- but around my eyes were black diamonds, not circles. I tied my brown wavy hair into pigtails.

I took a step back and admired my work.

"Not too shabby Rosebud," the Joker's voice entered my ears. His arms snaked their way around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I put my hands on top of his and smirked at my reflection. He wasn't that bad of a guy.

"So what we doin' today… boss?"

I laughed and pressed the button of the detonator. Two of Gotham's buildings blew up- one on each side of the road. I started spinning and dancing in the middle of the street- debris and ashes falling around me like snow. The fire had lit up the night sky immediately. I stopped spinning as I saw Scooter get knocked down by Batman's side kick, Robin.

"Pfffffffffffffffft, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing with a pointed finger at them as they fought. "HAHAHA-!" I was cut off abruptly by being punched in the back of the head. I stumbled forward and grabbed the back of my head. I turned around, fire in my eyes. "Oh Jesus! Another one!?" I started laughing again, ignoring the pain in the back of my skull. The girl was maybe Robin's age and blonde. She too wore the same attire as Robin, but there was no lettering on her uniform. "So tell me, what's your name dollface?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" she snarled and punched me again making my head snapped to the side.

"Wrong answer," I growled and knocked her in the jaw. She had started off a full out war.

However, you know how the Joker likes to ruin fun. I was yanked back by my pigtails and thrown over a shoulder. I started kicking and reaching out for the girl. "No Diamond! You'll get her next time!" the Joker growled at me. I was thrown into the back of the van; the doors were quickly shut behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Who was she!?" the Joker yelled at one of his henchmen.

"I-I don't know, Boss!" he stuttered out.

The Joker grabbed the man by his throat and shoved him to the wall. The man's face was plastered with fear. "Why. So. Serious?" he started laughing and took out his knife. He put the blade to the inside of the guy's right cheek. There was a deafening scream that came out of his mouth.

I giggled and swung my legs back and forth. The Joker had set me on the pool table again like I was his little doll. "Hey Joka! I know her name," I sang out to him.

He stopped in mid-cut of the left cheek. He looked at me, then to his henchman. He dropped the poor fellow and walked to me. "Aaaaaaaaand-?"

"Bat girl!" I giggled and his face fell.

"You just made that up didn't you?" he asked.

"Yup!" I laughed out.

The Joker frowned. "Well at least I didn't dirty my new knife for no reason," he grumbled.

"Hey Boss! Come look at this!" Scoot yelled from the living area. I jumped off of the pool table and followed the Joker out. Scooter was watching the news. There was a very sharp looking woman sitting behind a desk on the TV; her face was serious.

"Now for today's top story: Batman is back- and with some friends! You can see here in the footage our crew caught earlier- the newest villain, Diamond, battling with the newest hero, Batgirl." A film reel of Batgirl and I fighting started to play.

"Ha! Told ya she was Batgirl!" I giggled out. "Dayum I look good!" I exclaimed, admiring my outfit.

"SH!" The Joker shushed me.

"Geese," I mumbled, "who pissed in your cheerios?" He rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the TV screen.

"It seems that as soon as Batman gets a sidekick, the Joker has to follow suit!" the male news caster said to the woman. I heard the Joker growl beside me.

"Wow what a dumbass!" I said to the TV. I was suddenly grabbed by the arm and drug upstairs. I was pushed into the Joker's room. "What the hell!?" I yelled at him.

He pushed me into a wall and pressed against me. "Was this all part of your plan?" he whispered. "To make me look like a fool?"

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" I asked, pushing him off.

"I know that you saw Bugsy!" he growled. "I got the video of her walking up to you while you were still tied to the chair! What is it Scarlet? What did she tell you!?"

"What. the fuck. are you. talking. ABOUT!?" I yelled.

"Is she BATGIRL?!" he yelled back.

I stared at him silently. "What?" I whispered. He opened his mouth but I cut him off by laughing. "Bugsy? Batgirl? HAHAHA what a moron!" I laughed out.

He growled frustrated. I heard the click as he opened up a switch blade; and I immediately stopped laughing. He put the blade to my cheek and started tracing lines.

"Get that thing away from me," I hissed.

"Hmm… no!" he laughed out loud and grabbed my throat. I grabbed his hand with my own in attempt to get him off. He just laughed harder and put the blade to the crease of my lips.

That was the last straw. _This guy thinks he can push around Scarlet Rose; he is one wrong mother fu-_

I punched him in the eye and he gasped, letting me go. I grabbed the knife he held loosely in his hand and stuck it in the side of my skirt. I started kicking him over and over in the stomach. Once he started to cough up blood, I stopped. I looked down at him.

"No one- and I mean _no one_- ever threatens Scarlet Rose," I hissed at him. I spit in his face and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall and to my room. I quickly went in and shut the door silently behind me. I took a look around, taking time to observe my living situation.

The entire room was painted in a very deep purple. The satin forest green sheets on the bed were slightly rumpled on top, as if someone had been lying there. The flooring was a deep mahogany wood and there was a black dresser for my things. The only mirror in the room was parallel with my bed and in the shape of a bright red smile.

_  
Geese someone likes a certain color scheme, _I thought, _but what else would you expect from a man who hears voices in his-_

"Rosie?" his voice echoed around the room even though it had come out as a whisper.

"What?" My voice came on as harsh.

"Can… can I come in?" he mumbled. He was almost seemingly thoughtful.

I sighed, "Yea… Ok."

Scooter opened my door and sauntered in. "Wow, the Joker sure can decorate…"

"Wait… the Joker did all this?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea… Your mirror was part of the Laughter House at the old amusement park," he said, walking over to the mirror and putting a hand on it.

I stared at him for a moment then walked over to the bed and sat down. I lay back, putting my hands behind my head.

"So…" Scooter started. "How have you been?"

I scoffed, "never better." I rolled my eyes then closed them for a second. When I opened them, Scooter was staring at me in the mirror. "What happened Scoot?" I whispered.

"What?" he turned to look at me.

I pressed my fingers to my eyes, tears were coming already. "What went wrong? We had a perfect life of crime- just you, Bugsy and me. Now Bugsy's gone to god knows where and you and I are stuck with a psychotic skitzo!"

"Scarlet," he whispered and walked to me. He sat on the edge of the bed and went to put a hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T touch me," I hissed. "You went with _him_ and didn't even try to help us."

"I'm sorry," he whispered- his eyes were getting red. "I didn't have a choice…"

And I knew he was telling the truth. We were outnumbered that night. Actually, that's probably why the Joker didn't want to break out Scarecrow and the guys.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around Scooter's torso, pressing my head to his side. He put his arms around me and tried to calm my sobs. It took me a while, but I finally calmed down.

"He's never going to let me go, is he?" I said softly looking up at him.

"I…I don't know Scarlet," he replied, looking down at me. "Oh, and by the way, you're getting paint on my jacket."

I giggled and let my mouth hang open in mock surprise. "You whore!" I squealed at him. I quickly grabbed one of the purple pillows and started hitting him over and over again.

Now, Scooter's not gay, but he sure can give you a decent pillow fight. Before I knew it, we were giggling and throwing white feathers everywhere. _It was a good thing nobody's up at this hour, _I thought.

However, little to my knowledge, there was someone, listening the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Stacy Danes placed the frost bitten steak against her bruised cheek. She winced as the cold chill pricked at her senses. She let a sigh is it subsided and the pain gently started vanishing.

"Hey Stace!" Richard Grayson greeted as he walked into the kitchen. "I didn't know you liked steak that much!" he laughed out she rolled her eyes.

"Yea yea… Geese man, I'll tell you what, Scarlet Rose can pack a punch!" she giggled and leaned against the counter for support.

"All in the day's work for a hero," Richard stretched and flexed his muscles causing Stacy to laugh once more.

"I hear ya," she whispered with a smile lingering on her lips. She sighed and watched as Richard slid his way to the refrigerator. He opened it and hid his head within its door for a moment before pulling out a gallon of milk.

As he poured his glass, he said, "So you think you caused damage to Rose?" He took a sip waiting for her answer.

"Yea, I know I did," she smiled to herself, knowing she would impress him.

"Atta girl!" he praised her. He finished off his glass and stuck it in the sink. He turned back around and leaned his back to the counter next to her; his arms folded. "Have you seen Bruce?" he asked her.

"Nope," she popped her lips with 'p'. "Last time I saw him he was headed to his cave," she smiled again at the nickname.

Richard nodded his head in understanding. "Well hey, I'm headin to bed. Night!" He hugged her tightly before walking out.

Stacy watched as her crush walked out. She shook her head and bit her lip. _No, _she thought, _stop thinking about him. Stick to your orders. _

She threw the steak back into the freezer before leaving the kitchen herself. She walked silently up the grand stair case of Wayne Manner. As she entered her room, she took a deep breath. She went to her dresser first.

"Where is that thing?" she mumbled. Stacy started shifting through piles and piles of folders on the floor after having no such luck on the dresser. All she found was the information on her victims. "Where is it?" she repeated- frustration lingering in her voice.

"Looking for something?" the butler Alfred's voice came from her doorway.

Stacy immediately snapped her head to the door. He stood tall and straight with his arms at his side.

"Uh, no nothing," she said to him, giving a nervous smile.

"Are you sure? I could help if-"

"No! no… It's fine," she said, trying to usher him out.

"Oh, well I thought you might be looking for this," Alfred said, holding up a slip of paper.

Stacy's eyes widen and snatched the paper from his fingers. She quickly coughed, trying to compose herself. "Uh… thank you Alfred. I'll see you in the morning."

"You're welcome Miss Danes," Alfred looked at her. She could tell he was scrutinizing her carefully before he walked off.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door. The tiny piece of paper was clutched to her chest. "Ok boss… what you got for me?" she mumbled. She opened the note quickly. She smirked as she read:

_**  
Relocating to the 'Laughter House'.**_

"You sure are a sly one."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"26 bottles of beer on the wall! 26 bottles of beer! You take one down you pass one around, 25 bottles of beer on the --"

"Shut up!" I yelled out rubbing my temples. "Just. Shut. Up! God we all know that there's no bottles of beer in the end so just SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" They all got quiet.

"Who pissed in your Fruit Loops?" Scooter mumbled.

"You did and it's 'who pissed in your Cheerios' thank you," I grumbled turning over in my seat so I was facing out the window.

"Geese doll put a smile on that-"

"Fuck off Joker. I've been in a van for 3 hours with you guys and it sucks! I swear if any of you open your mouths one more time I'm going to slit your throat!"

No one spoke for the next fifteen minutes until-

"Look at ya new home boys… and girl," the Joker said.

I stared out the window more intensely. We were at the Fun Times Carnival, the oldest carnival site in Gotham. "What the hell!? This is maybe 20 minutes away from the old hide out! Joker I swear to-"

"What was that Rosebud?" he turned to me, grinning. He was clearly just trying to annoy me. God I hate being the only girl.

As we came to a stop, I hopped out of the van and sank immediately into a muddy sludge. I looked down at my white Nikes. "Greeeeeeaaat," I mumbled. Seeing as how I was in my original clothing, I sub-conscientiously straightened my vest and loosened my tie a centimeter more.

I squinted my eyes through the fog. I could see a broken down merry-go-round along with other decrepit rides littering the park. I soon realized we weren't exactly _in_ the park. The van was parked outside a fence that was padlocked.

"Uh… Joker… How we getting-?"

Just then the van's engine revved and it went speeding towards the gate. I jumped slightly as it slammed into the fence. All the boys around me were laughing. I cringed as the van backed up and repeated its previous actions, breaking through this time around.

"Get in!" The Joker yelled out of the driver's side window. The back double doors popped open and all the boys ran in. I walked my way lazily to the passenger side and got in. "What's wrong doll? Still mad about the three hour drive?" he giggled out.

"Shut up," I mumbled crossing my arms. I leaned back and stared out the window.

Many forgotten booths were still set up. Teddy bears and stuffed animals were hanging from ropes, mold growing on each of them from the rain. Though it was daylight, the clouds hung over the park blocking out light. There was a gray haze lingering close to the ground. The old Ferris wheel seemed to be tilting to one side and, along with the rest of the rides, was rusting. I grimaced; the entirety of the park had a depressed feeling about it.

"Aw, cheer up Rosie," The Joker whispered.

"How can I?" I mumbled.

Just then, the van came to a halt and all the boys jumped out, leaving The Joker and I alone. They all ran inside the Laughter House. It looked almost the same as it did ten years ago. The only difference was on the sign, someone had spray painted a red 'S' in front of laughter. _Slaughter House huh? Wonder who did that one._

"Look Rosebud. You let me go so I'm gunna let you go-"

"Oh my god! Thank you thank you thank you-!"

"Hold on now! It's on one condition," he said lifting a finger and smirking.

"ANYTHING!" I said.

"You help me with another teensy tiny job."

"Sure thing boss," I smiled. I was finally getting my freedom back.

****

"So… why am I wearing this?" I asked looking down at my police uniform.

"We're going to give the Commissioner a little surprise," Joker laughed out. "And you," he giggled, "are going to kill the mayor!" his laugh became louder.

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Oo that's so hard…" I said as I waved my hands in the air some. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out for my gun.

He handed me the big black shot gun every police officer would be using today. "Keep your head down," he growled and put a hat on my head. He ran out of the alley way and I was right behind him.

We ran down to the police station where all the officers were getting into line. We snuck into the third line and stood straight with our heads down. After about ten minutes or so, the entire force was walking down the streets of Gotham. People were cheering on both sides of the street; children were waving and laughing on their fathers' shoulders while their mothers clapped with them or held on to little hands. A slight guilt ran through me.

_  
You're not hurting the kids, just the mayor,_ I reassured myself. _Don't think about them, just the mayor._ Where was this emotion coming from? I never really thought of the kids before now, so why does it matter? I shook the thought out of my head as we came to a stop.

People were cheering louder than before. Balloons floated into the sky as the entirety of the officials on the platform stood and clapped. The Joker smirked and muttered, "Wait for my cue." I gave a slight grunt to let him know I heard.

The Commissioner started to speak about the police force and the new DA; about all the wonderful deeds that had been done. It wasn't five minutes into the speech when a gunshot echoed off of the buildings.

"Now!" the Joker said. He raised his gun to his shoulder, as did I; he aimed for the Commissioner, and I aimed for the mayor. We fired simultaneously.

****

"Today's top story: A Great Loss in Gotham. Both Mayor Garcia and Commissioner Gordon have been shot during today's parade. The Joker and possibly Scarlet Rose are believed to be responsible. Mayor Garcia died instantly after being shot in the forehead; the Commissioner, however, is in intensive care after being shot in the chest. He is not expected to make it."

I stared at the TV screen. I couldn't believe that I, Scarlet Rose, killed the mayor.

_  
This is priceless._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"No way Joker! If I go so does Scooter! That's it!" I yelled slamming my fist onto the table.

"Now Rosie, I said I let you go. I never said anything about Scooter." Surprisingly, the Joker kept a straight face. He was dead serious about keeping Scooter.

"Fuck you Joker. He's my boy, therefore, he goes with me," I hissed. I pulled my gun out of the holster and pointed the barrel to Joker's forehead. "Now if you wanna play it the hard way, we can play it the hard way."

"Hm," he smirked, "we could do that." He winked at me.

"Oh you're sick," I shook my head and cocked my gun. "Scooter. Is. Mine," I growled.

He looked up to the barrel so he was cross eyed. "O…K. You can have em. Geez," he mumbled.

"Thank you," I stated sweetly. "C'mon Scoot!" I said, sliding the gun back into the holster.

Scooter stood from his chair and followed me out the door.

An hour later, we had successfully negotiated with the Joker into letting us stay to one side of the 'Laughter House'. The Joker and I would be working together to bring down the Batman. I guess you could say we'd _kill_ to have him dead.

"Have you heard from Bugsy any?" I asked Scooter as we sat on my bed.

His eyes lit up remembering. "Oh yea… Sorry I forgot boss. Here ya go," he said handing me a note.

I took it from his fingers and opened it quickly. It read:

**  
****Peanut allergy.**

"He's allergic to peanuts," I whispered. So was I, and Scooter knew that. My mind started to wander aimlessly, thinking of all the possibilities I could have with just that little information and still keep myself safe. I snapped my fingers. "Got it," I said. "We need to break out Scarecrow though. He's the best with gases."

Later that night, Scooter and I had driven up to Arkham Asylum. We slid our way into the asylum unnoticed; I knew exactly where Jonathan Crane was held. We unlocked his cell door with the key I had 'acquired'. As soon as Crane saw me, he stood angry.

"What do you want Rose?" he growled.

"We're breaking you out and we're killing the…"

"Ha!" he scoffed. "For what? To put me back in here? I don't think so. Just leave, I'll get out on my own." He lay back down on his bed and turned his back to me.

"He's allergic to peanuts," I whispered.

Scarecrow turned his head slightly to me and his eyes lit up. "Peanuts you say?"

***

Back at the 'Laughter House', the Joker knocked continuously on Scarlet Rose's door. Why wasn't she opening? He just _had_ to chat with her.

"Rooooosebuuuud!" he sang through his side of the door. He hit his fist against the wood some more.

Still no answer.

The Joker frowned and went to place his hand on the door knob. It twisted to the right and he jerked his hand back. It opened, revealing a very wet Scarlet Rose.

"What Joker?" she sighed. He couldn't help but let his weak eyes travel down her towel- covered body.

He shook his head slightly trying to knock away the desperate thoughts that probed his mind. "Uh…You got a plan for Bat boy yet?"

"Yes." She was irritated with him and he could tell.

"Aaaaand?"

"Can we talk in a few minutes? I'm kind of trying to get dressed," she put her hands in her hips.

"Sure." The Joker stared down at those long fingers. He felt his urges becoming stronger.

"Anything else?" her irritation was higher now.

"Uh…" Before he could think to say anything else she slammed the door in his face.

"Bitch," he whispered and walked down the stairs.

As the Joker hit the bottom stair, his stomach grumbled. "Guess I'm goin to the kitchen," he mumbled.

The Joker opened the kitchen door and walked to the white refrigerator. He opened it and looked inside.

Empty.

"Hello Joker," a deep, long drawl came from the kitchen table.

The Joker closed the fridge and turned to the table. "What are you doing here?"

***

I slipped on a t-shirt as I opened my bedroom door. The whole conversation with Joker had been overly awkward. I walked down to the kitchen where Scarecrow was waiting, praying that the Joker had not yet found him. Gee, my prayers never get answered.

The Joker was standing by the refrigerator, glaring intensely at Scarecrow. _Akward…again._


	11. Chapter 11Final

Chapter Eleven

"I got a gun in my hand," the Joker mumbled as he lifted the enormous object to his shoulder. " IM GUNNA PULL THE TRIGGER; AND YOU CAN STOP ME!" he got louder with each word and- **BANG!** "GOES THE GUN! NOW YOU'RE DEAD! HAHAHAHAH!"

I gripped the side of the van and watched as the Joker shot the bazooka into the SWAT car. This was probably the most suicidal plan I had come up with, yet it was simple.

All we had to do was get the Batman to an old warehouse where we had set up five large tanks of Scarecrows peanut gas. Easy right? Ha, not when the Joker's involved. See he's got this incredible idea. Ya know, instead of just luring the Batman to the warehouse with hostages, we have to shoot at a number of SWAT cars instead. Wonderful.

Not.

Just then, the back door to the van burst open. The view of a moving street was clear to us all and Batgirl swung in. I looked up and smiled to her and she grinned cheekily back.

"Heya Bugsy!" I giggled.

"What's up Boss?" she continued to grin.

"WHAT?!" I turned and Bugsy looked over my shoulder. The Joker stood with the bazooka at his side- eyes full of fire. "You. Told. Me-."

"I know what I told you Joker. It was all a part of my plan. Get over it," I smiled at him.

"Why you-!"

"Anyways, you did what you had to?" I asked Bugsy.

"Yes sir! I made the holes in his little bat helmet so he will get infected by the gas. And I also got you a good gas-mask so you will not be infected," she reached into a bag that was slung across her shoulder. She pulled out a black gas mask and handed it to me.

"Thanks Bugs," I smiled.

"Any time, Rose."

"Hey, uh, Rosebud, we got a situation," the Joker growled and pointed towards the double doors.

I looked to see the Batman coming up fast on us in his little war car. "Well, Bugs," I sighed. "Time to put on a show."

I swung a leg up in attempt to kick her over the head. She ducked and I missed. She came back with a punch; I let her hit me. Batman was closer now. I stumbled backwards and regained my composure. I charged for her and we went fist to fist. Batman was almost on the bumper now.

"Go," I mumbled.

With that I let Bugsy knock me down. I fell to the ground and she backed up so slowly it was unnoticeable. I pushed myself up on my elbows kicked the air. Bugsy threw herself backwards and landed on the Bat Mobile. I smirked as two of the Joker's goons ran to the doors and shut them.

"We're almost there Rosie," the Joker mumbled, clearly aggravated with my plan.

"Aw Joker…Why so serious, love?" I smirked up at him.

Soon after, the van came to a screeching halt and we all jumped out.

"MASKS ON!" Scarecrow yelled as we ran into the warehouse. I put the gas mask securely on my face and started working on one of the tanks.

A series of wires were running from one tank to the next. In the end, they all connected to two triggers: one to the main doors and one to the windows. Either way, when Batman comes in, the peanut gas is going off.

"Come here, Rosie," The Joker growled and opened his arm for me. He was standing behind the gas tanks.

I walked into his open arm, breathing slowly into the mask. As I got near, he grabbed me and held me close to him. I looked up, my eyes confused.

"I just wanted to thank you. This was probably the most perfect plan yet," he _smiled_ down at me.

Just then, the door burst open. I looked up to see Bugsy walking in slowly, the Batman behind her.

"Why hello!" The Joker giggled and tightened his grip on me. I looked at the tanks to see the gas rising quickly out of them. I smirked and watched the Batman.

He never faltered. His mask, that never covered his mouth, was securely on his face and he walked ever so smoothly. That's when I panicked. My throat started to close up. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I pushed against the Joker's chest, trying to escape the fumes that were seeping into my mask. He only held me tighter. I looked up to see him laughing madly. This couldn't be happening. My vision started to get blurry from the lack of oxygen coming to my brain. I felt myself go limp in the Joker's arms.

He laid me down onto the cold stone floor of the warehouse. Darkness was clouding my vision. I felt the mask being lifted off of my face. I stared up to see the Joker, Bugsy and the Batman laughing down at me. Batboy took off his mask. It was Scooter.

***

I was staring up at the white ceiling again. This view had become very familiar to me; especially since they gave me the same room every time I was in here. I started counting all the lines in the ceiling even though I knew there 4,987 of them. I can't believe this had happened.

As I got to the 3,974th line, my cell door swung open. I didn't look up; I knew who it was. "How are ya Bugsy?" I asked.

"I'm actually doing pretty well, Ms. Way," she said and closed the door. "How have you been the past three days?" She was using her sweet voice; she must've been in disguise.

"Asleep," I mumbled and sat up. I got a good look at her and her companion. She wore a fire red curly wig and big black sunglasses. A white business blouse with a navy blue jacket and pencil skirt clung to her curves. Next to her was a man with blonde, curly hair. He was wearing a nurse's blue scrubs and had a mask covering his face. "Hello, Joker." His eyes squinted up into a smile. He took off his mask to clearly reveal two scars forming up into a smile.

"Heya Rosebud."

"So I guess this is where things are explained in our story?" I asked sitting with my back against the wall and letting my feet hang over the edge of my bed.

"Smart one, aren't you?" Bugsy smirked at me.

"Well, Rosie, it actually started right after you let me go," the Joker started. "You see, the morning after, I had brought up the notion of joining me to Bugsy and Scooter. They complied with me, knowing I could give them better options than you ever could. Look at yourself Rose; you're in this rat hole at least once a month. With me, you were never in here- and they know that. Everything from that day on was part of my plan- even Scarecrow.

"See, I knew that you would tell Bugsy to run- you always did put your friends before others. I knew that you would put her in front of you. Bugsy went to Batman under MY orders. I told her to come back and tell you 'the plan' while you were still tied up. I knew you would trust your lying friends with every part of your soul.

"Bugsy was told by me to get an extra mask from the Bat's cave. She was told by me to steal a suit to give it to Scooter. Scooter was continuously sending notes to her while we fought together. You thought you controlled everything- that you had it all in your plan. But the truth is: Scooter was helping you, dropping hints here and there with each little note you got."

He was close to me now- hovering over my shaking body. I was breathing harder than before, scared even. He leant down and put his hands by my sides on the bed. The Joker brought his face close to mine so I could feel his breathe on my cheek. I closed my eyes. "Scared, Doll?" he whispered.

I didn't respond.

I heard him smirk and felt his breath leave my cheek. I opened my eyes and watched as he put his blue mask back on. "Why?" I whispered.

Both criminals broke out into a fit of loud laughter.

"Why not?" Bugsy said and opened the door.

The Joker stepped out first- that's when I rose from my bed. I ran to the door, but Bugsy had already stepped out. She shut the metal door with a loud clang and laughed out.

"See ya 'round Scarlet!" she giggled into the little window.

"Stacy!" I yelled as she walked away. "Stacy get back here! You were my friend! You and Will both were! Stacy! Stacy! Bugsy!" I banged my fists against the metal, calling her back.

The only response I got was the soft echo of my screams.

End.


End file.
